jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whovian39
Visit my archives 1 and 2 for previous talk! [[User:Whovian39 | Whovian39 ]] 19:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) New Wiki version It's already fixed for me. Wiki update probably caused that. 16:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :You haven't bumped it as you haven't made any changes. 16:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter for it was just temporary i think. 16:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Ask on Wiki Media or something then.. I hate my birthdays and i don't care about others one it's their opinion if they like them or not. 16:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) "Yay! It's my birthday!!! One step closer to death!! W00t! Let's patry!" 16:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :If you got any images to upload feel free to ask me, as you know what is happening when you are uploading them. 16:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I'm ateist so every year is very ipmprotant to me. One fish in sea? 1 out of 1 Mil. One year of my live? 1 out of 100. Most of your images are streched. 09:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it's the right place to talk about so philosophic topics, as i wouldn't have time to edit Wiki at all. Thanks, it's exacly my 2000 edit on Jagex Wiki! =] 13:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome Hi, Thanks for the welcome ;). I'll se if I can create some pages. Thanks for the compliment btw ;). Tedjuh10 (Talk) 20:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) StellarDawn It's really complicated, I honestly don't know. However, I do know how to make the loader bar say MechScape if that's of any use http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=7895 Log in if you want more detail from me I got it saying Stellar Dawn now, the problem was that I used the old .JAR file I can't make it play StellarDawn yet, did you ask that guy how to do it? (I can make the load bar appear though) ****Does anybody know how to load StellarDawn, I've tried it, but it didn't work! Somebody Helppp!*** Video is done? http://www.youtube.com/watch_private?v=bQNiojyA83c&sharing_token=Wvrk2Cwz6wVTMozzCEe4zQ Give me the go ahead, I will make it non-private and you will have to get it advertised on the other wikis. Edits Thanks for posting on my talk page ^^ I don't have account here, but you can find me on MechScape World - my nick is "Siganiv Lord" :-) You can see some of my nice thoughts about RuneScape future here: http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=8824 -- 13:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Boredom Give me a project. Administrator Thanks. I was going to request for it when i got more time for Wiki. If all goes well (at the moment it does) I'll get my computer fully woking in next few weeks. 14:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Username colour Do you know how to change username colour? So Sysnops'll have green etc. 13:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'll archive it when it'll reach 20 sections. 21:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) New competition Win a day at Jagex! a) Graphics: Graphics: Create a piece of 2D/3D artwork for a video game e.g. a new character, monster/boss, or landscape/scenery design. b) Audio: Compose an original piece of audio work suitable for a video game. c) Creative Writing: Create a game brief for a new game that outlines the game concept, characters, style of game play, setting, goals and anything else you can think of! I think I will enter C. I would not be any good at B and I think I would struggle with my software for A. Your thoughts? :"Win a day at Jagex!" Does Jagex know about this? Or it is just plan. 08:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) About meaning of my nickname. As I said it doesn't mean anything. 21:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Quest Ok for the quest... Good idea but only one problem - the clockwork creature is dead (or is it???). However, you could send a new clockwork creature or an injured one. Saying that it is injured and is trying to get its mask back would work. Also, you said at one point that it was run on electricity... but it is actually run on clockwork. You could have something winding the clockwork however, such as an electrical creature. Or you could just jam the clockwork. Anyway thats just my tips! On the subject of future quests, I will first post them on my site and I welcome you to post in the forum I created just for you! Also, add the monsters and items you have in your quests to the database if you do. Fish. In a chicken jar. I wonder where they are. Sometimes I am a Advanced Maths AS Core For Edexcel book with ISBN 0 582 84237 9 and sometimes I am not. What happened there? RS/SD Hybrid Hey there, I was wondering if you could tell me how to access the RuneScape/Stellar Dawn hybrid? The article mentions changing the client code for RS, but I don't know how to do this. Could you shed some light, please? (I don't have a userpage here so I'll link to my talk) ~ Telos 19:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) That's OK, thanks for your help anyway. =) ~ Telos 18:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I hate the new editing system >.> Title says it all ='[ Having problems editing a page :@ I think you can change that somewhere in settings - ask goodison he showed me how but i forgot lol Old Jagex Software With the remake of Jagex.com the old games that were hidden on that site and Vertigo were removed or relocated. I for one am not happy about this. We need to find them!!! (Peelster1 13:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC)) :Emm.. Maybe you neven listened? =] But that's not important now.. We have a lot other things to do.. 21:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Listened about what? (Peelster1 17:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Can I Move This? Can I move MechScape_World_News_Post to a more suitable place or if you can find an area in your archive to store it as it is currently taking up mainspace. Also, we now have achievements on the wiki :0 Wiki reactivation Hello. I don't really know if you're still using this account. But it's worth a try. What do you think about reactivating this Wiki? And completing/maintaining it. 09:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC)